a. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an automatic closure valve for water sprinkler, and, more particularly, it relates to an improved construction of the water sprinkler to enable switching over of the sprinkling operation to be done very easily.
B. Description of Prior Arts
When sprinkling water on gardens, horticultural field, and so on, if a water tap is installed at a place fairly distant from the place for the watering, a certain time lag should inevitably occur from the time the water tap is open until the water is ejected from the sprinkler, or from the time after completion of the sprinkling until the water tap is closed, which causes waste of water.
In order to avoid such water loss, an automatic closure valve is fitted to the water tap, and a water hose provided at its tip end with a water tap is connected to a connecting pipe at the outlet side of the valve. In this manner, after completion of the water sprinkling, when the water tap is closed, and the water pressure within the hose rises, the valve is automatically closed in response to the water pressure to stop the supply of water, thereby preventing water from being wasted.
However, in case the abovementioned closure valve is fitted to the water tap, the water hose must be removed therefrom at every time water is to be used by the water tap. Further, there would occur such circumstance that the water supply cannot be taken from the water tap during the water sprinkling. Moreover, in cold regions, water which remains in both closure valve and hose should be perfectly drained off after the water sprinkling, otherwise the water therewith becomes frozen to make it impossible to use the valve and hose thereafter.